The Dark, The Dangerous, and The Lovely
by elleballerina
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett find six gifted, human children and are told that they have been kidnapped and deposited in Forks by the Volturi. Given half a million dollars, the Cullens are forced to take care of these children for 10 years- and then turn them immortal for the Volturi's new army. Told by Rosalie and Emmett's adopted daughter, Tolla Lucinda Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark, The Dangerous, and The Lovely

Epilogue

"C'mon, Rosalie, you can catch a bigger bear than that...", Emmett Cullen smiled at his wife and soulmate, whom he was hunting with. "I'd like to see you snatch up one bigger," Rosalie grinned, lips crimson from the blood and her liquid-amber colored eyes glinting in the light. Rosalie Hale was considered extremely beautiful, with long blonde hair, pale vampire skin, and of course, the undead's trademark: amber eyes. Emmett's black hair gleamed in the sunlight as he dashed off with Rosalie, watching her skin sparkle in the sunlight, rare in Forks but prevalent today.

It is their niece Renesmee's technically 1st birthday today, even though she looks seven, the half-bred. Rose and Emmett catch bear and deer before her birthday celebration until they are stopped in their tracks with a noise sounding like crying children. "What's that?", Rosalie cocked her head and looked around, while Emmett dashed off. "Em!", she cried, as she ran after him at un-human speed. She was too late though, for she saw the patch of sunlight at the same time she saw Emmett step into it to gasp at a group of six young children. "Emmett! They'll see us!", Rosalie hissed. Emmett was still standing there, the children now gazing at his beauty in the sun. Rosalie took a sharp breath, fighting her still painful thirst. Her burning throat almost burst as she saw one of the children had a bloody knee. "No." She told herself, but lunged at one of the children anyway.

The others clumped away as Rosalie cradled the tiny blonde girl, fighting her thirst, a war in her head. But somehow she couldn't bear to bite this girl. She looked so much like her, what she used to appear like. Her hair, down to her waist, was pale blonde but streaked with gold. Her eyes were violets, her cheeks rosy. "What is your name?", she breathed, the thirst pushing and then receding. "Tolla", the girl looked at Rosalie in astonishment. Rosalie smiled to herself. She had always, always wanted a daughter.

Emmett's phone rang in the midst of the happenings. "Carli-", he began, but was cut off by Carlisle. "Emmett, the Volturi...they left us children they wish to be turned immortal." "What?", Emmett pondered aloud. Rosalie now listened, the girl in her arms calm now. "Emmett, listen to me. They kidnapped six children, whom Alice says are with you now. They felt their gifts, know they would be powerful, very powerful. They are leaving us in our care for 10 years, and then we must turn them...and have them join the Volturi." Carlisle finished, gasping himself, "they sent us $500,000 for their care." Emmett hung up the phone, gaping at the children now apart of the coven. So that day Rosalie and him got their biggest wish. They were getting children.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark, The Dangerous, and The Lovely: Chapter 2

High School is typically a social nightmare for normal kids. But when you have a reputation as the adopted kids to the infamous Cullen family, who already "adopted" 7 other children who are "dating" one another, its social mania times 10. I get reminded of this as I walked into homeroom that morning. All eyes were on Riley, Caspar, Isadora, Ariadne, Masen and I as we took our adjacent seats across the second row.

Riley, sitting next to Caspar, whispers to him and then throws me a note. My nose in my advanced music textbook, I catch it without glancing over. "_Ah! The looks we receive!" _it reads_. _I giggled silently and returned a smile. I am distracted though by someone calling my name. "Tolla!" the voice whispers sharply, "Tolla!". I whip my head around in the direction of the seat behind me to face Gwendolyn, my best friend in school. Today her dark straight hair was piled on top of her head with chopsticks and her dark cocoa-colored skin shimmered especially. "Hey, did you hear about the project we have to do by the end of September?", she asked. I shook my head no, "No, what is it?". "It's a project for English about mythology," she explained. "We get to choose any mythological creature we want and write a short story about it", Gwen went on. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "Frankly, I want to do mine on the unicorn". "That doesn't count!", I said, and she gave me a jokingly angry glare.

The rest of the school day passed on like normal: Chemistry II, Trigonometry, Physics, World History, Lunch, Advanced Music, English III, and German III. At lunch, today I felt especially like a bug under a lamp. I guess today was just one of those days...I was relieved but surprised Rosalie pulled up to the school after my siblings had left. I had debate club so I'd stayed behind. "Riley took your car", she told me, "and we're going shopping because you have a party this friday, so get in." I popped in the passenger seat and placed my bag behind me on the floor. "So we're going to the mall. Issie, Ariadne, Alice, and Bella are meeting us there...Renesmee had something at Annie's school". "Cool", I told her. Rosalie looked gorgeous today(obviously) in a light ruffled yellow sweater and dark green bottle jeans. She had simple bangles on one hand, and her golden hair was swept off her face into a high bun. "How come I didn't know about a party?" I asked, and picked at my cuticles. "Just popped up. The Denalis are going to be there." I remember my family talking about their vampire cousins who had supported them against the Volturi after Renesmee was born. My coven held a great deal of respect for the Denali coven for their act of justice. "Oh yes...Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer, and Irina?", I asked Rosalie. Rosalie pressed her lips into a straight line and turned into the mall parking lot. "Irina was the one responsible for the Volturi coming in the first place, she was eventually executed." "Oh," I replied, and hopped out of Rosalie's white sports car. Alice was on me from the moment I walked out of the car. "Tollie!", she hugged me, and started jabbering about the dresses we would be buying. Issie, Bella, and Ariadne were behind Alice, talking about something such as the weather. I noticed the sun starting to peek through on the three vampires with us, and ushered everyone inside.

We went to about 10 different stores to find cocktail dresses for the party with the Denali's. I settled on a dress covered in gray lace, Isadora a hunter green dress with pleats and ruffles all over it, and Ariadne a floral retro inspired frock. Upon arriving home, we pulled into our monster garage below the glass and wooden house, next to Emmett's Jeep, Alice's porsche, Edward's volvo and Bella's Audi. Esme had already cooked us dinner and while us humans ate with Riley, Caspar, and Masen at our sides, she asked us about our day. "Oh, and Esme, she gave me the weirdest look!", Isadora smiled, blue eyes shining as bright as the sun. "You should have seen this guys face!", Caspar laughed, and looked at Ariadne, "Right, Ari?". Ariadne nodded and we all laughed at the story. After dinner, Isadora had dance from 6-9 and drove there herself with Bella and Edward in tow to go get some stuff for Annie, who at this point was curled up in Renesmee and Esme's laps reading for "story time". Jacob sat on the loveseat adjacent to his daughter, hanging on to her every word and ever so often swiped her auburn hair out of her dark brown eyes. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were planning the party with the Denalis this Friday. Caspar, Ariadne, and Riley talked about Psychology homework with Carlisle, I finished my Chemistry homework with a little assistance from Jaspar(it was his best subject, and _this _time in college he is earning a Chemistry masters). By the end of the day, at 11p.m., I collapsed onto my bed in pajamas with Riley at my side. We meant to work on Trig homework together, but ended up falling asleep. I had thoughts about the party with the Denalis...I still didn't know what we were celebrating. The last thing I heard was Rosalie walk over to me, and whisper, "sweet dreams Tolla Lucinda..." kiss me goodnight, and close my door, off to a nightime hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark, The Dangerous, and The Lovely: Chapter 3

The rain was pounding down on the roof like bullets. _Bang. Bang. Bang! _My entire room was bathed in the rain's translucent gray light."Good morning", Riley stretched beside me. I remembered I fell asleep next to Riley last night while doing our homework. Our calculators, textbooks, and folders were littered atop our legs. I pushed my textbook onto the floor and nestled closer to Riley, shivering in my thin green henley and black yoga pants. My clock said it was 6:45 a.m., so we had a few minutes before we had to get ready for school. Today was my favorite day, Friday...also the day we were meeting the Denali's. "Ri?", I asked. "Yep?", he answered, twisting one of my golden curls on his pinky finger. "What's the big occasion for meeting with the Denali's? It's not a birthday, not an anniversary..." Riley thought for a couple moments before answering, "I'm actually not sure Toll. Must be something moderately important." "Should I ask Esme or Carlisle?", I pondered aloud. "Why not?", Riley murmured, rolling out of bed. I followed. He left me momentarily to go get dressed. When he returned, it was just in time to help me zip the back of my blouse.

I snapped on a light because it was so dark, and following Riley out, bumped into the shelf near my light colored walls, knocking off a small framed photo onto the ground. I heard glass break as I walked back to it. Forgetting to be cautious I slid my hand under the frame to pick it up and felt glass slice my two first fingers. "_Dammit", _I swore under my breath and wrapped my fingers in a Kleenex from the shelf. For a second time I swooped down to snatch up the photo. It is blurry and not very well taken, but still extremely special to me. A small blonde child, with a smile that lights up the world. She is no more than 3 or 4. That's me. Next to her are her dark-haired mother and intense-eyed, blonde father. My mom and dad holding a hand of mine each, swinging me into the air. I can't help but wonder more about how I got into the Cullen coven. Rosalie told me my parents perished in a house fire, that she smelled smoke from miles away, and rescued me. They told the other children similar stories of their old lives. "Tolla! You coming?", Riley called from the stairs. "Yeah", I answered, barely a whisper, and tucked the photo into my breast pocket.

"No school today", Caspar announced, "Since there is a wind and hail storm." Ariadne walked into the living room next. "Its only October and we've already missed, like, 3 days of school!". "I'm not complaining", Caspar told her. "We are still on with the Denali's though." Bella was there within the next millisecond, her dark hair in a plait down her back. "But first we have to hunt love," Edward next. "Can we come?", Isadora swept into the room with as much grace as Alice. Edward answered, "I wouldn't mind, if you can handle the rain..."

So there we were half walking, half running to keep at least in eye distance with the Cullens out in the rainy, stormy Forks forest. Us humans were shivering and bundled up so it was hard to tell us from each other. "I'm freaking freezing", I said, and hopping over a dead log. I squinted through binoculars see Alice, the most graceful and lithe of the Cullens, pounce on a deer about 1/4 mile away. Isadora walked up next to me and immediately turned around, her blue eyes cringing. "I'm sorry, I can't watch that", and pulling her leather jacket and scarf tighter around her walked back a couple yards. Isadora was grateful the Cullens were vegetarian, but even after years of watching them hunt was still not used to the scene. "Let's try to keep up, guys", Masen walked a little quicker, not wanting to fall so far behind the vampires, even though they could hear every word we said. Just like his mate, Masen is a little antsy in the woods. I think its because when he was 10 or 11, he was nearly eaten by a grizzly bear. Luckily, Jaspar came to the rescue.

I picked up my pace as did Caspar and Riley. Ariadne stayed behind a little to convince Isadora to not stay behind. She relented and jogged to keep up with Masen. The rain suddenly increased by the bucketful, and lightning too. "Great! we're gonna be electrocuted!", Caspar exclaimed. Carlisle was at our side in minutes. "Do you need me to lead you home?" "I think we got it...", I answered for the group, looking around to many nods. "Get back to the house, guys." We ran now, the rain and lighting threatening to block out our voices. Soon, it was pitch black even though it was practically midday. We couldn't see anything, and I felt as it we were going in circles. "Are we lost?", I shout over the wind. "Um...maybe?", Masen shouted back. "Anyone have a compass? We know the house is toward the north!", Isadora shouted. "Here!", Caspar handed a compass to Isadora. Isadora was shivering so badly she could hardly hold it, her usually dirty blonde hair a dark brown. The rest of us were no different, the rain soaking through our coats, scarves, and gloves. I huddled in between Ariadne and Riley to keep warm. A particularly long and loud lightning bolt ripped the sky. "Okay...this way!", Isadora led, running and leaping over broken sticks and fallen trees. We didn't even see it, but we all ran into a small creek/river. "What the hell!", I shouted, and groaned to feel the water seeping through my boots. I bent down to pull my socks over my ankles more, and somehow in the process of standing back up knock Ariadne, who slipped onto her side. "OW! Tollie!", she whined, and brushed the mud of her yellow pleated coat. Caspar held out a hand to bring her up. We had to run to keep up with Isadora, Masen, and Riley. _Darn Isadora's long ballerina legs._ We finally caught up and in five minutes we were at the house. "Well _that _didn't take too long!" I said, and ran inside toward warmth and light. When we got inside we all changed into dry clothes and had to put all of our wet ones in the dryer. The other Cullens returned from hunting momentarily and apologized for taking us along in the weather. "It's okay, it was fun", Isadora smiled. After several hours of studying intensely, snacking, and taking artistic pictures, I was informed by Rose that it was time to get ready- the Denali's were on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark, The Dangerous, and The Lovely: Chapter 4

I stood with Rosalie at the kitchen counter, tying little ribbons around candles we would place around the living room. "You look lovely, Tolla." Rosalie smiled at me. I was wearing a sleeveless dress covered in gray lace with a black belt looped around my waist. I had my favorite black motorcycle boots on as well, with my honey blonde hair falling loosely around my shoulders, straightened out of its natural wave. "Thanks, Rose." I smiled at her back, looping a pink ribbon around a candle. Rose was so drop-dead beautiful, I'm sure she didn't need anyone telling her. She was wearing a black dress with wispy sleeves and a red-bauble necklace. "So," I asked her, trying not to sound too nosy, "what's the big fuss about tonight?" Rosalie's smile hardened. "Well- it's just a reunion type of occasion...we haven't seen the Denali's since Annie was born." Almost on cue, Annie ran into the room, followed by Renesmee and Jacob. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose nervously glance at me, then Annie, before she went back to tying. Renesmee had a similar anxiety about her tonight. Jacob seemed his usual bubbly self, and Annie was definitely no different. _There's something there not telling me, _I thought. _And if I couldn't get it out of Rose, I'll have to try someone who never lies: Carlisle. _

"I'll be right back, everyone," I glanced around the room before disappearing down one flight of stairs. Surprised, Carlisle was one the next flight, observing the "graduation cap wall". "Tolla," he smiled warmly, his amber eyes lighting up in delight. But behind his eyes I could tell he was hiding something. "Carlisle...what's going on._ Why_ do I feel like everyone in this coven is keeping some big secret from me?" Carlisle lowered his eyes. "Tolla, there are some things you cannot know until you're of age." "Of age?", I hissed, "I'm 17 in a week! All of the others are 17 except for Caspar, so I think we are all old enough that we can handle whatever you throw at us." Carlisle sighed. "Fine. After the Denali's go, we will have to talk. But please know, I never wanted things to work out the way they did."

After Carlisle told me that, I had to get away from the vampires. I took my Jetta out of the garage, texted Isadora that I would be back soon, and drove. I drove for about a mile or so until I reached a babbling brook nearby. I got out of my car, paced around a few times just to think. I should have known that even with a text someone would get worried and go out and look for me. That person was Emmett.

"Hey, Tolla!" Emmett jogged into the clearing. "What's up," I muttered, still looking ahead but tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Tolla, what's wrong? I mean, uh- are you upset, er-" "Carlisle sent you, didn't he?", I asked, now turning to look at him. Emmett sighed, his broad shoulders rising up and down. "Yep." I scowled and leaned on the hood of the Jetta. A misty breeze wafted through the area, and I shivered. Emmett was at my side in a millisecond to offer his coat. "Thanks," I mumbled and I shrugged his blazer on over my dress. "Listen, Tolla." I looked at Emmett, looked him right in the eye. He has always been like a big brother to me, more than any of the others. And although Carlisle was patriarch of the family, Emmett always treated me more as a daughter than a sister. "Tolla. I just don't want you to worry, okay? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, or Riley or Issie or Ariadne...you get the idea. Everyone in this family is here together." "Then why can't you be honest with me and tell me _what the hell is going on_?!" "I promise I'll tell you everything later tonight." "Promise?", I looked up at him, offering my pinky. "Promise." He linked his pinky with mine and we shook for a promise. His eyes, however, told a different story.

"Denali's are here." Caspar announced, bouncing into the main living room. Esme and Carlisle went down to welcome them at Caspar's words, even though they knew they were there 5 minutes before him. The first Denali that came into view was Kate, then her mate Garrett. Kate looked as gorgeous as ever, with her straight corn-row blond hair and blazing amber eyes. Garrett looked as _happy _as ever, his rough hand looped with Kate's delicate one. Then Carmen and Eleazar, who immediately smiled at Annie and Renesmee(Carmen loves Renesmee) and last Tanya, pure elegance in a slimming, flowing knee high white dress with thick gold buttons up the back. Her strawberry blond curls were knotted in a loose side chignon.

"And look how lovely the children turned out," Tanya remarked to Carlisle and Esme. "Yes," Esme agreed, "They all turned 17 this year except for Tolla and Caspar, who will turn of age later this fall." And so it began. The vampires sat conversing, a human between a pair, as conversations ranged from the Volturi vampire laws to each coven's discoveries and happenings rang throughout the room. As we sat or stood talking with the vampires, I couldn't help wondering how much thirst we're causing them. I looked over at Edward, who appeared to be reading me, and he shrugged. At the end of the night, the Denali's rose to leave, and exchanged hugs with their cousins. Kate came over to me. "Goodbye, Tolla," she said, pulling me in for a quick hug. "Take care, Kate," I smiled. "It was so lovely to see you for the last-" She stopped talking suddenly, startled with something. "Excuse me? Last what?" I cocked my head, thinking I heard wrong. "I-," Kate glanced around the room, Carlisle suddenly looked flabbergasted. "The last time?", Issie spoke, eyeing Kate, "is that what you said?" By the silence of the room, we could guess that that _is _what Kate said. Issie stepped forward, emerald green dress swaying, "What's that supposed to mean?" Masen looked at Edward, who just turned away. Alice wrung her hands. "Well, it's been lovely-" Tanya shot a look at Esme and hurried out the door. The rest of her coven followed her. "Everyone sit down," Carlisle spoke, "we have a lot to talk about."


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark, The Dangerous, and The Lovely: Chapter 5

I walked, nearly trembling, and turned to sit on the loveseat as Riley slowly sat at my side. Issie and Masen sat next to us, Issie squeezing Masen's hand and whispering. Ariadne and Caspar sat on the window bench, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward on the couch, Alice, Jasper, Annie, Renesmee, and Jacob on the opposite couch, Esme sitting in her chair and Carlisle standing behind her. Carlisle cleared his throat. He glanced at Esme, "Whatever we tell you, just remember we are still a family, and that we never wanted things to work out the way they did."

Riley nodded beside me, anxious to hear the truth as I was. "10 years ago, Emmett and I found all six of you in a meadow while we were hunting," Rosalie began. "You were without any parents and seemed to have no memory of how you got there." "Then it wasn't long before Emmett got a phone call and Alice saw a precognition of what Carlisle had discovered about you all," Jasper said. "I had recieved a message from the Volturi that day-about you six," Carlisle shook his head and looked at us with an almost agonizing expression. "They forced us to raise you, turn you, and then ship you back to them as highly gifted forever 17 vampires."

Esme looked at her feet, Alice bit her lip. "It was so wrong, but at the time we didn't know what to do," Edward spoke, "and before long we came to love you as our family, which was the dangerous part of the entire situation." "I'm so sorry," Edward apologized quietly, gazing specifically at Masen, who trusted him as a brother to no end. "So what happens now, then?" Ariadne spoke up from her window seat, "once Caspar and Tolla are 17 we get shipped to Italy to be immortals forever?" "We've been trying to think of ways that we can keep you here with us- as immortals or mortals." Bella said, and Carlisle nodded in agreement. "But the Volturi are relentless. We can already sense what gifts that you will possess as vampires, and we know the Volturi would kill for them." "_Literally!_", said Emmett. Bella scoffed and continued before Jasper offered, "especially since they may have another Cold War in their wake." "Like a cold war politically?", Issie asked. "Yea, but between the top vampire hierarchies, hence cold as in cold blood." Jasper answered. "Currently it's between the Moscow coven and the Volturi," Esme said.

Everyone stopped talking for a minute and thought. "Well, you already know where I stand in this situation," Caspar was icy but quiet, "I want to stay in this coven but more than that I want to be with my family forever. So immortality, bring it on." "Agreed." Isadora said. The others said the same. I was the last one to speak. "Tolla?" Carlisle asked gently. I looked at Carlisle across the room, steely and strong but nervous on the inside with my answer. "There's no way you're making me go to the Volturi. Not in a million years. So I suggest we are turned into vampires, and if our gifts are as brilliant as you say they are, there's a chance we can fight." "That, my friends, would not be a very wise decision," Jane of the Volturi stood with Aro at her side, appearing in the center of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark, The Dangerous, and The Lovely: Chapter 6

"Jane, Aro." Carlisle was warm but concerned. I, myself was trying to stop from fainting. "What brings you to the area?" Aro laughed, a low, throaty sound, "You know very well why we are here, Carlisle." He looked at Jane, as Bella whispered to Edward, "they aren't the only ones-" but was cut off by Caius's appearance in the doorway. "We just wanted to be sure that we were clear on the.." Aro paused, looking at myself and the other humans, ".._deadline _of the situation." A shiver ran up my spine and I unclasped my hand from Riley's, looking down to see where my fingernails had penetrated his palms. "Tolla and Caspar...I trust I'm correct with the names- are not 17 yet, correct?" Aro asked Carlisle and once again scanned us, trying to pin myself and Caspar. "When will they be ready, master?" Jane asked, her blonde hair pulled back to show her hard, angelic features and crimson eyes. "May I?", he asked Edward, who had separated from Bella and now stood beside Carlisle. Edward always tried to block his thoughts from Aro's powerful hand, but alas, Aro was still able to read him as his cold hand wrapped around another. "Mmm...3 weeks," Aro said, "Perfect." I could see Edward snarl slightly.

"As of that time, we hope that you'll visit Volterra with the humans so that they can be handed over to be turned and join our flanks." Caius announced, an evil smile playing at his blood red lips. "_Never." _I heard Masen growl under his breath. Since I was standing close to Masen and Isadora I could hear him, and obviously the vampires could as well. Jane leaned to murmur something to Aro, in a whisper so quiet that only a vampire could conjure and hear. "Hmmm, I see. Jane has suggested that, since we are here now, if perhaps we could take the 17 year olds at this moment and you provide Tolla and Caspar in 3 weeks time?" Jasper, Rose, and Edward dashed in front of us in a protective way. "I see," Aro murmured, "you have grown to..._care _for these humans, haven't you?" Caius snickered and Jane smirked, "Just as Edward cared for young Bella."

"Are you absolutely positive you wouldn't like a demonstration?", Aro asked Carlisle. Carlisle's eyes narrowed. The tension was running high in the room and I was scared to move or breath, even though I wasn't a 17 year old in danger here. But Riley_ was _seventeen. "Oh, I am so anxious to see their gifts. I can almost predict them now, they will be so useful to the Volturi..." Aro remarked. "Alice, have you predicted anything?", he asked. "No, Aro. I have not." Alice replied in a matter of fact way. "They would make such wonderful companions in our coven, and surely help us defeat the Moscow coven. _Pity_ they aren't ready now," Aro sighed, emphasizing pity.

"If we could take one human, this would allow us to predict the level of gifts we can perceive for the others." "Felix, Demetri?" Aro called. In a split second, somehow Jane and Caius grabbed Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward, with Jane shooting spirals of pain all of the vampires, as Riley, Isadora, Ariadne, and Masen were torn from the group, Riley and Isadora held in an iron grip by Demetri and the other two by Felix. "Alec, please." "_Oh my god,_" I thought, "_If Alec blinded all the vampires, one of my coven mates will be turned and have no one to protect them at all." _Bella. They would blind Bella so she couldn't employ her shield. But she was already fighting, mentally, as her protective shield penetrated with Alec's dry and hazy mist. Soon, it was obvious that Bella had won, the humans were shielded. Now it was Jane's turn to try to corrupt the shield. But just as she learned during the fight over Renesmee, she was no competition. "Do it, NOW!", Jane ordered Aro. She paused, her tone turning back to normal. "Master- I, her shield will not prevent you from turning one or all of them..."

My heart raced. In only moments I could lose any of my coven mates. Esme, Alice, Rose, and Renesmee, Jacob, and Annie were held in a moderate pain that immobilized them. Rosalie was trying to fight it, but Jane was much too powerful. I saw Alice's face change as visions flooded her mind. "Tolla..." she choked. I looked back over to the vampires, Aro was walking over to Felix and Demetri. Felix and Demetri held my siblings and Riley tighter, I could have sworn I heard bones crack. I cringed, silent tears threatening to fall down my face. All Aro had to do was hold Ariadne's hand to know everything. Ariadne's face was stone, her straight red hair bright against her now pale freckled skin. "If you are Ariadne, then you..." he swiveled around to Riley, "...must be Riley". "And...Masen," he added, smiling at Masen. "And last but not least- Isadora." Isadora's face hardened, but you could see the fear in her dark blue eyes.

Masen's tall frame was at least two heads shorter than Felix's, and not even Isadora's strength from rigorous ballet could pull them away from the vampires. We were hopeless. "This is a VERY tough decision." Aro murmured, "all of you will have bright, bright gifts..." Aro walked over to Demetri. "But one of you must go first." His crimson eyes locked with Riley's ice blue ones. _No. _"Riley, be a gentleman, how about you are the first one to say goodbye to the human life, and be welcomed into immortality, into the finest Volturi ranks?" Riley was silent. Like the others, he was trying to stay strong. For me, he had to stay strong. I myself could break any minute. Riley's gaze turned over to me. "I'm sorry, Tolla," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark, The Dangerous, and The Lovely: Chapter 7

"I'm sorry Tolla," Riley told me as he was pushed away by Demetri into the center of the room, where he would become immortal. A rock crushed my heart, and it was like my head cracked in two. This time, the silent tears did fall down my face, as Demetri let Riley go. Isadora screamed, and was held twice as hard by Demetri, his hands now wrapping around her throat. Masen and Ariadne squirmed, Masen's face shocked with alarm but somewhat guiltily relieved Isadora had not gone first. Aro turned around slowly to face Riley, and began closing the distance between them. Out of nowhere, I had a sudden rush of adrenaline and ran in front of Riley. The Volturi laughed. I stared at Aro, mentally begging him not to do this. "Wait," Caspar said, dashing in front of me, "Nowhere in the deal did it say that we would be turned at different times." Aro's eyes narrowed. "I suppose..." Aro pondered, "Would you prefer that you are all turned at the same time, right now?"

"No. I want your promise to be kept. We all turn 17, we join your damned vampire army." Caspar stood strong. "Young Caspar, you will turn out wonderfully." Aro glanced around the room. "You all will." Aro turned around to face his guards. "Come friends, we leave in peace and will be visited by the Olympic coven in three weeks time." Demetri and Felix released the humans, Isadora dropping to the ground gasping for air from Demetri's hold. Jane's pain dissolved, and Alec, Caius and Jane released the vampires from their grip. I spun around to run to Riley, where I tried to keep myself composed.

"Goodbye now, my friends." Aro spoke. "Carlisle, consider this a friendly warning..." The Volturi disappeared in the night. "Well that was fun," Emmett broke the silence. I looked around the room, still holding onto Riley, at the rest of my coven. Renesmee and Jacob were trying to calm Annie, Masen was in a group around Isadora with Carlisle, as Isadora's collar bone may have been fractured, and the rest of the vampires were attempting to get over the attack, and talking about what would happen in three weeks. Carlisle spoke. "Let's just turn in for the night- we will discuss this in the morning." He gestured to the humans. As we walked out of the living room, Carlisle caught Caspar and I. "I'm proud of you both. You stood up to the Volturi not with power, but with your minds." I smiled weakly and Carlisle smiled back at me, sighing as he slapped Caspar on the back.

Obviously, later that night I couldn't sleep. Whenever I tried, visions flooded my mind. Me as a vampire, eyes angry and red, sucking the life out of an innocent child. Jane torturing Rosalie and Emmett as I stand helpless in the background. And lastly, Riley as an immortal, walking toward me before, scratching and killing me. I woke up with a scream, the sheets tangled around me. I felt chilled, and decided to layer on more clothes over my yoga pants and white button-up sleeveless tank top shirt. I looked out the window at the forest. Whenever my family is hunting they put on a red light outside to let us know they are gone. They wouldn't be more than a couple miles, but I also knew with the light on and a couple large dogs outside that they had heard my scream. I smiled wearily, knowing they wouldn't have left us without protection. The thirst must have been pretty bad though, or maybe they just needed to get out of the house. "Riley?" I called out. He was in the room across and I was almost positive he was awake. He was at my door in seconds, with nothing but boxers on. He looked like he just woke up. "Are you okay? I heard you scream." Riley rubbed his grey eyes. "No, I'm actually not." He sighed, almost happily as we lay in my bed together, looking at the constellations outside. We could almost see "our tree" as well. "I don't know what I want Rye," I told him as we peered at the stars out my window. "I wanted us to have a future. I wanted us to grow up, get married, and have a ton of little kids running around. In a safe place where I could play my instruments and you could get your Nobel Peace Prize." Riley chuckled at this, and rolled over to face me. "Tolla, I'm happy just being here. I don't need anything but to be with you everyday of my life." "I feel the same way, I mean- about being with you, but I'm so scared." I could feel tears brimming on my long eyelashes. "Tolla, shh, it's gonna be okay." Riley assured me, as he wrapped me in his arms. For me, that was a safe place. And that's when I passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
